


Marti e Nico minuto per minuto.

by Esse93



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Martino Rametta, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esse93/pseuds/Esse93
Summary: 'Facciamo un gioco. Si chiama Martino e Niccolò minuto per minuto. Consiste che in pratica ci dobbiamo preoccupare solo di quello che facciamo nel minuto successivo. Ci stai?’Il fantasma di un sorriso compare sul volto di Nico, il mio cuore fa una capriola.‘E che facciamo nel prossimo minuto?’‘Mmm. Potresti fare colazione ad esempio?’Nico mi fissa e poi arriccia il naso, in segno di diniego. Non penso di aver mai visto niente di più tenero. Neanche il cucciolo di Labrador che avevo a sei anni.‘Allora potremmo baciarci’ dico e non glielo sto neanche davvero domandando.‘Ma non mi sono lavato i denti’ Scoppiamo entrambi a ridere, perché non è la prima volta che ci baciamo in precarie condizioni igieniche, ma non voglio contraddirlo quindi mi limito a sorridergli dolcemente.Sabato 15 dicembre, Martino e Niccolò (quasi) minuto per minuto.





	Marti e Nico minuto per minuto.

‘Facciamo un gioco. Si chiama Martino e Niccolò minuto per minuto. Consiste che in pratica ci dobbiamo preoccupare solo di quello che facciamo nel minuto successivo. Ci stai?’  
Il fantasma di un sorriso compare sul volto di Nico, il mio cuore fa una capriola.  
‘E che facciamo nel prossimo minuto?’  
‘Mmm. Potresti fare colazione ad esempio?’  
Nico mi fissa e poi arriccia il naso, in segno di diniego. Non penso di aver mai visto niente di più tenero. Neanche il cucciolo di Labrador che avevo a sei anni.  
‘Allora potremmo baciarci’ dico e non glielo sto neanche davvero domandandoo.  
‘Ma non mi sono lavato i denti’ Scoppiamo entrambi a ridere, perché non è la prima volta che ci baciamo in qualsiasi condizione igienica, ma non voglio contraddirlo quindi mi limito a sorridergli dolcemente.  
‘Solo baci sul naso’  
Nico mi sorride così luminoso che ho paura mi potrebbe accecare.  
Ma poi penso che lo ha già fatto, che mi ha già accecato e colpito e fatto suo.  
E' così che mi ha fatto innamorare di lui. 

 

Sabato 15 dicembre, ore 14.00

Siamo stati a letto circa un’ora poi finalmente Nico si è sentito sufficientemente in forze per andare almeno a lavarsi i denti.  
‘Non è che mi sento meglio, è che se non ti bacio entro il prossimo minuto impazzisco’ ha detto, però intanto sorrideva forte e il mio cuore ha fatto l’ennesima capriola della giornata al pensiero che per me, per i miei baci, abbia trovato la forza di alzarsi.  
Ci siamo baciati pigramente per un tempo che mi è sembrato infinito e al tempo stesso non sufficiente, che poi si è rilevato essere un’altra ora. I baci di Nico hanno la capacità di farmi sentire a casa e in mezzo ad una tempesta perché quello che provo dentro è qualcosa di così forte da racchiudere insieme tutte queste sensazioni.  
‘Sono troppo egoista per lasciarti andare’ mi ha sussurrato sulle labbra prima di appropriarsi ancora della mia bocca, approfondendo subito il bacio.  
‘Non sei egoista, scemo. Stiamo insieme, nessuno deve lasciare nessuno’ ho ribattuto io prima di prendere a baciargli il collo; Nico ha emesso un gemito roco, e ha taciuto finalmente, troppo preso dalle sensazioni.  
Ora siamo sul divano in salotto, lui dorme accanto a me. O meglio: dorme su di me.  
E anche se so che dovrei alzarmi per andare a preparare qualcosa da mangiare, perché il mio stomaco implora pietà da almeno mezz’ora e Nico dovrà davvero mangiare qualcosa quando si sveglierà, non riesco a lasciarlo. Il calore che emana il suo volto appoggiato sulle mie gambe mi sta tenendo vivo, mi sta tenendo caldo e sento che per la prima volta probabilmente da sempre sono felice.  
Tutte le paure, tutto il dolore e l’ansia dei giorni e dei mesi scorsi sono svanite e hanno lasciato posto a questo senso di calore puro che posso solo chiamare amore.  
‘Nico?’ lo chiamo piano piano, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
‘Mmm’ grugnisce lui per tutta risposta, facendosi più vicino.  
Altra capriola.  
‘Sono le due. So di essere comodissimo ma dovremmo mangiare entrambi qualcosa se non vogliamo morire di fame’ sussurro al suo orecchio.  
‘Non ho molto appetito’ ribatte Nico ma sento che si sta svegliando perché la sua voce ora è molto più ferma.  
‘Almeno un po’ di pasta.’ Nico fa i capricci e io ridacchio ‘Dai amore alzati’.  
E’ letteralmente un attimo e la parola ormai mi è sfuggita dalle labbra prima che potessi controllarla.  
Non è di certo la prima volta che il mio filtro cervello-bocca non funziona correttamente ma è sicuramente la prima volta che mi mette in una situazione del genere.  
Questo perché è la prima volta che sei davvero innamorato.  
Sento Nico paralizzarsi e chiudo gli occhi: ho esagerato forse? Forse non è ancora pronto a queste manifestazioni di affetto, anche se mi ha detto che è innamorato di me non significa necessariamente che…  
‘Cosa hai detto?’ mi chiede e quando riapro gli occhi vedo che si è messo a sedere a gambe incrociate accanto a me. Sta indossando la mia felpa blu, quella che gli sta decisamente larga, e ha quel suo sorriso dolce che mi rincoglionisce totalmente.  
‘Amore’ scandisco le parole sorridendo, anche se sospetto un rossore diffuso sulle mie guance.  
Nico si avvicina e mi bacia a fior di labbra una, due, tre volte.  
‘Amore mio comunque vada...’ canta Nico e scoppiamo entrambi a ridere ricordandoci della mattina a Bracciano; chi lo avrebbe mai detto che quella canzone, cantata per gioco a causa dei ragazzi, sarebbe stata così appropriata per noi.  
‘Dai, uomo della mia vita, andiamo a mangiare’ lo prendo per mano e Nico mi segue.  
Che io abbia trovato l’uomo della mia vita è ormai una certezza. 

 

Ore 17.30 

Gio: Come è andata ieri con tuo padre?  
Non ci sono più andato, ho visto Niccolò. Sono con lui ora  
Gio: Bella zì ma è tutto ok?  
Sì, penso sia tutto ok. Quando ho un momento ti chiamo  
Gio: Ok 

 

‘Pensi che a tua madre piacerei?’ Nico è sdraiato a pancia in giù sul mio letto e mi sta guardando da un po’, sorridendomi di tanto in tanto. Ho scoperto che è una cosa che gli piace fare, o almeno gli sta particolarmente piacendo oggi. Non mi lamento, amo il suo sorriso e sapere di esserne la causa è la sensazione più bella.  
Poggio il cellulare sul comodino e mi sdraio di fronte a lui, guardandolo negli occhi ‘Vuoi conoscere Sara Rametta? Davvero sei pronto ad assumerti una tale responsabilità?’ scherzo anche se so che la domanda di Nico è seria e nasconde dietro un’insicurezza che non ha motivo di esistere.  
‘Tu hai conosciuto mia madre anche se avrei preferito che lei reagisse diversamente.’ La sua voce diventa più bassa e più acquosa e sento che la sua mente sta andando di nuovo in un posto che non lo fa stare bene.  
‘Era preoccupata, non è successo niente di grave. La prossima volta mi amerà, ne sono sicuro’ sorrido per cercare di far sorridere lui e ci riesco un po’ ‘Penso che abbia già iniziato ad amarti davvero. Ieri sera le ho mandato un messaggio e prima, quando eri in bagno mi ha chiamato’.  
‘Perchè non l’hai detto?’ chiedo perplesso ‘Ti avrei lasciato tranquillamente i tuoi spazi’  
Nico scuote il capo e mi prende la mano, intrecciando le nostre dita ‘Non era un segreto o altro, è stato un caso. Ma comunque mi ha detto che avevo la voce serena e felice e che evidentemente il merito era tuo. Mi ha detto di salutarti’.  
Il mio cuore si rilassa a quelle parole ‘Davvero?’  
Nico si avvicina e mi bacia il naso ‘Già. Te l’ho detto prima: sono egoista e non riesco a lasciarti andare, perché sono follemente innamorato di te e quando sono con te non c’è quasi niente che mi faccia paura.’  
I miei occhi sono diventati umidi prima ancora che io me ne renda conto e mi sporgo immediatamente per prendere il volto di Nico tra le mani e baciarlo con passione. E’ un momento tenero, ma sento ogni parte del mio corpo bruciare per lui e non riesco a pensare lucidamente.  
Non appena le nostre lingue si incontrano il mio corpo, come posseduto da una forza esterna, si muove fino a posizionarsi sopra quello di Nico.  
‘Marti...’ inizia, la voce già sporca di eccitazione.  
‘Mia madre ti adorerà come ti adoro io, è una certezza.'  
'Marti...io...'  
Ssssh, ci penso io a te’ dico e voglio che sia davvero così. ‘Vuoi?’ gli chiedo, perché non voglio che si senta forzato a fare niente, non quando non sta ancora al massimo.  
Nico mi guarda con i suoi occhi verdi, così intensamente che mi sento già nudo di fronte a lui. Poi annuisce e mi bacia, questa volta aggressivo, mi morde e in un attimo il nostro bacio ha il sapore del mio sangue; ma non importa, baciarlo è comunque la cosa più appagante del mondo.  
Ci aiutiamo a toglierci le magliette e scendo immediatamente a baciargli delicatamente tutto il petto, mentre sento il suo respiro accelerare e la sua gola emettere piccoli mugolii di piacere che sono il mio suono preferito al mondo.  
Arrivo fino all’ombelico e lo lecco, e Nico freme.  
Lo guardo ancora una volta, perché sia chiaro quello che sto per fare ma lui deglutisce ed annuisce, ipnotizzato dai miei movimenti e dalle mie mani, che ora sono andate a tirargli giù i pantaloni della tuta e i boxer. Mi fermo un attimo a guardare il suo pene, già ingrossato e Dio, mi gira la testa.  
‘Io- non ho mai...beh..’ So che Nico lo sa, che sarebbe superfluo specificarlo, ma ormai il danno è fatto solo che non riesco ad articolare nessun pensiero coerente perché sono totalmente febbricitante in questo momento.  
Nico si alza leggermente sui gomiti ‘Non importa. Andrà benissimo, d’accordo. T-ti...ti posso guidare? Ti fa stare più tranquillo?’ La sua voce è calda e roca, ma anche rassicurante.  
Rabbrividisco ma annuisco. Prendo in mano l’erezione di Nico e inizio a pomparla, e lo sento già indurirsi sotto il mio tocco.  
‘Ec-co’ Dio, la sua voce ‘Copri con la mano quello che- ah, quello che non riesci a prendere in bocca’. Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte: lecco subito la sua punta, timidamente ma con fermezza, perché voglio che sia tutto perfetto per lui. E inspiegabilmente devo fare bene almeno quel primo passo perché Nico butta la testa all’indietro, e inizia subito a massaggiarmi i capelli.  
Deglutisco e finalmente lo prendo in bocca. E’...bello. E’ una sensazione totalmente diversa da qualsiasi cosa mai provata prima. Avere il suo membro che pulsa nella mia bocca, sentire il suo sapore e il suo odore mi sta facendo impazzire, tanto che sento il cavallo della tuta stringermi sempre di più.  
Succhio sempre più avidamente, spinto dai gemiti di Nico che ora sono sempre più forti e dalle carezze che mi lascia sui capelli.  
‘Mar-ti...sto per...’ Capisco cosa mi sta dicendo ma non ho nessuna intenzione di spostarmi. Poco dopo Nico viene nella mia bocca ed io inghiotto tutto in una volta. Mi sento stordito da tutto, dagli odori dai sapori, come se tutti i miei sensi si fossero risvegliati davvero solo in quel momento. Appoggio la fronte alla coscia di Nico, il mio respiro corto che piano piano si sta regolarizzando sotto il suo tocco.  
‘Amore?’ mi chiama e io sorrido, ad occhi chiusi.  
‘Sì?’  
‘Anche tu sei l’uomo della mia vita’  
Rido. Forte. Pieno di vita. 

 

 

Domenica 16 dicembre, 4.17 

Nico sta dormendo al mio fianco, la testa appoggiata al mio petto. Io, invece, non riesco a dormire. E per la prima volta dopo un sacco di mesi si tratta di un’insonnia positiva: sono troppo felice per riuscire a dormire. Sono troppo euforico per smettere di pensare a tutto quello che provo. Per smettere di pensare a Nico. Ieri sera è stato decisamente meglio, anche se quando ci siamo messi a letto mi è sembrato molto stanco. So che non sarà facile, ma sento che il mio posto è accanto a lui e che alla fine, giorno per giorno, riusciremo a superare gli ostacoli.  
Sento Nico muoversi e poco dopo apre gli occhi, confuso ‘Perchè sei sveglio?’  
‘Perché sei così bello mentre dormi che non posso fare a meno di guardarti’  
Sdolcinato.  
Falso. Niccolò è bello sempre.  
Sorride timido ‘Che scemo che sei’  
‘Stai arrossendo, Fares? Non credo di avertelo mai visto fare’ gli bacio la fronte e lo stringo più forte.  
‘Forse perché non mi hai mai fatto complimenti. Dovresti rimediare’ e mi piazza a tradimento un bacio sul collo.  
‘Ah, ma allora è proprio vero che sei un barone del cazzo eh’  
‘E’ così che ti ho conquistato però’  
Sento di nuovo allegria nella sua voce, quella che mi ha conquistato quel lontano giovedì 11 ottobre in radio.  
‘Sai che c’è Nì?’ Lo guardo dritto negli occhi ora ‘Anche se quella canzone è imbarazzante, credo abbia ragione. Penso che per quanta strada ancora ci sia da fare, ameremo davvero il finale’.  
Nico sorride.


End file.
